marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Locksley (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Robin Hood | Aliases = Earl of Huntingdon | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sherwood Forest, Nottingham England | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Champion of the poor, nobleman, adventurer, outlaw | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Nottingham, England | Creators = Charles Nicholas | First = Young Allies Vol 1 7 | Death = Marvel Classics Comics Vol 1 34 | Overview = The legend of Robin Hood is one that has existed for centuries. He robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. Living in Sherwood Forest with his Merry Men, Robin Hood was a constant thorn in the side of King John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. How much of his adventures are real or myth is lost to history. | HistoryText = Who is Robin Hood? There is conflicting evidence as to the true identity of the man known as Robin Hood. Pendragon Spirit According to one legend, he was one of the many beings since the fall of Camelot to be endowed with the Pendragon Spirit. Hawkeye in the 12th century When the Avengers were scattered throughout time, Hawkeye and Iron Man were in Sherwood in the 12th Century without their memories playing Robin Hood and an armed knight. Hulk found them and took on Iron Man while Captain America took on Hawkeye. Fandral in the 13th century In the 13th Century, the Asgardian known as Fandral was being chased by a Storm Giant through a forest in Asgard when he fell through a portal. He landed on Midgard in England in an area known as Nottingham. He took down a group of soldiers who were harassing the locals for taxes. It was then that he met a woman named Marian. It was love at first site, and she told him of the local governor who was stealing from the poor. He helped where he could robbing the rich to give to the poor. Over time, he formed a band of Merry Men to help him. Working together he took down the governor and the false king as the true king returned to the throne. He married Marian, and they settled in a home not far from Nottingham. However, due to her mortal nature, she aged and died while Fandral remained unchanged. After her death, he returned to Asgard through a portal. It remained unclear if he truly was the inspiration for the legend of Robin Hood. The Adventures of Robin Hood In one instance, the 1940s time traveler Tommy Tyme ended up in Robin Hood's era. According to this account, Tommy showed Robin Hood and his Merry Men how to make slingshots, suggested that they wear green to better disguise themselves in the forest, and helped Robin Hood win an archery contest before returning to his own time. ... | Powers = | Abilities = Robin Hood was a skilled archer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Robin Hood typically used a bow and arrow, but was versed with other weapons that were commonly used during his time. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Literary Characters